Little Dragon Dream Shoppe
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: If a shop can grant you any wish you can ask for in exchange for something important to you, what would you wish for? Features both shonen-ai and het couples!
1. Perfect

**My newest story! Inspired by a one-shot manga: Yume Kira Dream Shoppe**

**The items I use in this fanfic will be from the manga or ones I make up. **

**Also, this will include both shonen-ai and het couples!**

* * *

**If a shop can grant you any wish you can ask for in exchange for something important to you, what would you wish for?**

A young Chinese boy stared at the shop before him. He last recalled being with his friends, and standing before a beydish. How and when did he end up here?

A chime rung out letting the 'little dragon' know that a customer has arrived.

"Hello, welcome to my Dream Shoppe. Can I help you?" a long black-haired girl with shiny green eyes asked. Rei Kon, from the moment he saw the shop to stepping inside, has noticed many dragon signs, symbols, and figures. The girl even had a little red dragon shaped on her black hat, top, skirt, and pants.

"Um…"

"My name is Kaida, it means 'little dragon' if you're wondering why there are so many dragons in my dear Dream Shoppe," she explained calmly.

"Dream Shoppe?" Rei repeated.

"That's right, I can make any wish you want come true in exchange for something important to you," Kaida explained.

"Any wish?" Rei repeated with wide eyes.

"Any wish, any at all…" Kaida reassured.

"Any wish…I…"

"Is something the matter?" Kaida asked when Rei drifted off.

"I want to be loved…by someone. But I am unsure of how he feels of me or if he can ever love me. If I can be something else or someone else for him, then perhaps he can love me…I'm not even sure how to put my wish into words exactly…"

"Nightmare Candy…"

"What?"

Kaida held up a jar with three pieces of candies in them.

"Nightmare Candy. You eat one of these before you go to bed and you can enter the dreams of someone else. And you enter it in any form you want. However when that person wakes up from that dream, they won't remember anything from it. Finally, you may choose the form you like and became that in reality. Remember though, it's only a dream so the candies really show what might possibly happen and what it could be. So in exchange for this product, I'll take the three forms out of the four that you don't choose," Kaida explained, "Deal?"

"…Wait…three?" Rei was confused as he counted the three candies in the jar.

"Yes…I'm including your current form."

Rei lightly gasped.

"If you pick a form using this candy and choose that form, I'll be taking your other two forms as well as your past form," Kaida explained again.

"Oh I see…"

"So, do we have a deal?"

Kaida held the jar closer to Rei who stared for a few moments.

"Yes!"

"Thank you, that completes our contract!"

* * *

That night, Rei stared at the pieces of candies he got and was surprised it wasn't a dream. When he 'got back' he apparently just awoken because he fell unconscious before their practice match started. Kai told Rei to take a break the rest of the day.

"Kai…" Rei whispered that name as he stared at one of the candies he held in his hand.

"Yeah?"

Rei lightly jumped upon hearing Kai's silent entrance.

"K-Kai!"

"What?" Kai asked as he walked around Rei and to the drawer.

"Um…nothing…never mind," Rei lowered his head, disappointed he could not say anything.

"Hn, whatever…" Kai flung some clothes over his shoulder and walked into the washroom. Rei watched him go and sighed. He tucked one of the candies under his pillow for later that night.

Rei opened his eyes and looked next to him to see Kai sound asleep (he hoped). Reaching under the pillow he thought of what form he should approach Kai in.

"_I only have three chances…so I need to choose wisely. I really should've thought about this earlier today. What if Kai…hm, I really need to find out. I can't believe I'm going to attempt this form of all I can choose from!"_

Rei opened the candy and put it in his mouth.

"_Change me into a girl!"_

Kai's dream:

Rei blinked and looked around, recognizing the place as the café the team always goes to. He then spotted Kai talking with Brooklyn. A hint of jealousy pulled on Rei's heart but it soon went away when Hitoshi joined them with three drinks.

"_Why is Kai dreaming about having a conversation with Brooklyn and Takao's brother?"_Rei thought before starting his approach but stopped.

"_This is…slightly uncomfortable…" _Rei thought to himself and tried to fix his walking. Rei looked down and saw one of the reasons why he was so uncomfortable and walked weird. He was wearing high heels. Although not one of those crazy high heels, 2 inches still hurts for Rei. Rei then looked around, he needed to see what he looked like first before approaching Kai! He found his reflection off the wall and was surprised that his regular form seemed a bit more feminine than he thought!

"_So this is what it feels like to be a girl…" _Rei thought and looked down at his cute flowy blue dress with a sailor-styled top. He then did a little fixing up on his long hair, tied in two long pigtails with big red ribbons.

"_Huh…I think I shrunk a bit…" _Been in the café on many occasions, Rei recalls being slightly taller when he stood next to the tables.

Walking backwards to get a better view of the mirror, he felt himself bump into someone.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hn," Kai walked right by Rei when Rei turned around to apologize.

"_Crap! I can't believe it was Kai!" _Rei watched Kai get more hot chocolate before going back to his table and Rei decided to finally approach.

"_Oh no! I don't' know what to say!"_

"You need something, Cutie?" Brooklyn asked sweetly and Rei slightly blushed.

"_That felt SO WEIRD coming from Brooklyn! Oh wait, this is a dream! It's supposed to be weird!"_

"Um…you have the time?" Rei asked shyly, and felt stupid that the best thing he could come up with.

"There's a clock right there," Kai pointed to a wall.

"Oh…thank you."

Rei decided to just leave and took the booth behind Kai.

"Well that was a cutie, looking at her blush like that was adorable!" said Brooklyn in a whisper so Rei wouldn't hear but Rei thankfully still has his Neko-Jin qualities and can hear just a bit better than the average person.

"Oh give me a break, who cares?" Kai commented,

"You're so cold, Kai," said Hitoshi taking a sip from his drinks.

"Those females are all the same…well almost. I tend to get along with tomboys more," said Kai, "I'm not interested in females anyway…"

* * *

Rei opened his eyes and realized he just woke up. He sat up and felt is body,

"_I'm definitely back! I officially understand why girls tend to complain so much about their bodies! I feel sorry for them!"_

Rei looked next to him to see Kai and Rei's face fell.

"_Well at least I know I don't have to be a girl to get his attention. Ah! I should've known! It's not like he even glances at Hiromi!" _

Morning:

"Where are you going, Kai?" Takao asked when Kai started leaving,

"Does it matter?" Kai answered with a question.

"Well it would make it easier on us so we know you'll be safe," Rei added with a smile and Kai blinked.

"I'm having lunch with Yuri and the other Neoborgs," said Kai and left. Rei's brow started to twitch.

"_He's having lunch with a freaky-red-head and his team?!" _

That night:

"_That's it!" _Rei exclaimed in his mind when he took out his second candy piece.

"_Tonight…I'm a bad boy!" _

Kai's dream:

The dreamland winds up being the same café but late at night. Kai walks in followed by Yuri and the rest of the Neoborgs almost like lackeys. Then again, it's a dream; this _would_ be something Kai would like to happen.

Kai and crew walked up to their usual table but stopped when they saw someone's already sitting there with their feet up on the table and drinking some black coffee in that position.

"Can I help you?" Rei asked in a dark and sexy voice.

"Um…" Both Rei and Kai were surprised that Kai couldn't think of a fast comeback, "You're…you're in our seats…"

"I don't see your names on it," Rei countered with a smirk and leaned his head back. Kai found himself staring at the all-leather outfit from top to bottom. Rei's hair was tied in a ponytail and would swing as he walks-if he ever decides to get up.

"We we always sit here!"

"Too bad, I'm here today," said Rei and puts his cup back down on the table after another quick sip.

"Hn…"

"But…I may be nice enough to let one of you sit here. I get bored being alone all the time," said Rei, almost mocking.

"Why you…"

"What? The great Kai Hiwatari can't keep up with me?" Rei smirked with a kitty-grin. Kai waved Yuri and the rest of them away and took a seat before Rei who puts his feat down to see Kai better.

"…You're a jerk," Kai muttered with a hint of red on his face.

"Why thank you," Rei stuck out his tongue, teasing before taking a sip from his drink again and would've 'accidentally' spilled the drink if the dream didn't decide to abruptly end.

* * *

"Uh oh, Kai's sleep been disturbed again!" Max said aloud, almost sing-song, when Kai was seen grumpier than usual that following day. It was proven when Kai seems to be more out of it…as in, more than Takao would.

"Kai! Look out!" Takao shouted in the middle of their break in the park. It was too late when Kai was bonked on the head with a football.

------

"Kai?" Rei came up to Kai with another ice pack and sat next to him.

"Thanks…" Kai muttered and replaced the ice pack already on his head.

"…You okay?"

"Yeah…"

Rei's face fell a bit. Kai's strange behavior was bothering him a bit.

"_It can't be me! He's not supposed to remember those dreams! Although...it would be cool if he did…"_

That night:

"_This is my last candy…I have to make this count!" _

Rei looked beside him to see Kai already asleep.

"_What can I be? What's one thing that I know Kai can't resist? Ugh, if there was such a person then…wait! A person! Who said it had to be a person!?" _

Rei unwrapped the candy and plucked it into his mouth.

"_Make me into a kitty!" _

Kai's dream:

Rei opened his eyes and the first thing he recognized was the same café except he was outside in the night and that it was a lot bigger than he remembered…

"Mew? Meow?" When Rei tried to speak, words didn't come out.

"_I can't believe this! I'm really a cat!" _

Rei walked around and that's when he realized he's on all fours and is a pretty small cat. He's mostly white with some black at random places and shapes with a long tail. A sudden BOOM explodes in the sky and Rei jumps. Soon, rain started to pour and Rei just couldn't believe his luck. People started leaving but Rei was ignored no matter how much he pleads for some shelter. It wasn't until it was Kai that came out and noticed Rei before he lets out a cute sound. Kai knelt down and without even hesitating, picks up Rei and hid him in his jacket.

"_Ohmygosh! Kai!" _Rei blushed like mad being this close to Kai but at least Kai doesn't notice it. Kai walked in the rain without an umbrella but only focused on sheltering Rei from the rain.

"_Oh Kai...I've always wanted to be this close-" _Rei's thoughts stopped midway when he realized what was wrong with this picture.

"_Being this close to Kai…I had to be a cat…would I still love my life if I picked this form? My friends…what would happen to our relationship? No…whatever form I pick, it would change everything. Am I…prepared for that?" _

"Meow! Mow!"

"Hm? What's wrong little guy?" Kai asked. Rei snuggled closer to Kai while purring, wishing he could speak to him.

"_Thank you…Kai. You make me so happy, in both the real world and in my dreams!" _

* * *

Rei opened his eyes and sat up in his futon. He felt his beating heart as he looked over at Kai again.

"Welcome back…"

Rei slightly jumped and saw Kaida kneeling before him.

"So…have you decided?" Kaida asked with a mysterious smile.

"…I…" Rei's head lowered as he ponders that question.

That following morning:

"Kai?"

"Yes Rei?" Kai answered without looking up from the book he's reading under the shades of a tree.

"…if you could change me in any way, would you? And what changes would you make in me?"

Kai stopped reading and looked up at Rei standing over him to understand this sudden but serious question.

"…I don't want to change you. And I don't want you to change," Kai answered and a smile formed with Rei's lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah…you're perfect the way you are."

Rei knelt next to Kai and placed a kiss on Kai's cheek.

"R-Rei!" Kai stared in surprise while touching that kiss and trying to stop blushing.

"I'm glad…" said Rei with a smile, "Because…I don't want to change myself either! I love you…Kai!"

"Rei…"

Kai had a smile of his own and he shook his head. He pulled Rei into a sitting position next to him,

"Baka Neko…" he muttered and continued reading with his arm around Rei's neck. Rei snuggled closer to Kai and rested there with Kai.

-----------------------------

Kaida waved her hand and the three forms Rei took on disappeared and went back as candies. She placed them back into the jar and puts them back on the shelf.

"_It takes courage to choose yourself and be true to yourself. That's the only way…he can see you in his dreams…" _

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Oh, I may even draw costumes for Kaida! I'll put links when I do but probably won't happen until after the convention. **

**Kaida's appeared in my other beyblade stories but this is not related to any of them. This Kaida is also more mysterious so it's like I'm recycling characters, lol!**


	2. Confidence

"Hehe, you're so cute, Matilda!"

"Come on little sis!"

"Let's go, girl!"

"Aww, you're so adorable!"

This was a girl's night out for the beyblade girls, even Hiromi, but minus Ming-Ming who's on tour, and Queen for obvious reasons. Matilda was trailing behind everyone as everyone else ran ahead when they saw the hotel spa they were staying at.

"No way! You did NOT beat Max!" Emily exclaimed as they all sat in the outdoor spa, or the hot spring.

"I did so! Ask him!" Mariam gloated.

"Alright, I will!"

"That was so funny! I can't believe you knocked both Rei and Max's beyblade out!" said Hiromi with a laugh as they talked about the beygirl's best beybattles.

"Isn't that technically a cheap shot?" Salima asked but Julia tsked her.

"A beyblader must be prepared at all times and expect the unexpected! There are no such things as cheap shots!"

"Thank you! See? I knocked them both out, fair and square!" said Mao with a cat-like smile.

"…" Matilda sat in the middle of the different small groups and stayed quiet. She can't recall an amazing beybattle she did against anyone. She then glanced over at Hiromi who has been constantly talking the whole time.

"_She doesn't even beybattle and she's so into the conversations. Why can't I…be more like them…?" _

**If a shop can grant you any wish you can ask for in exchange for something important to you, what would you wish for? **

Matilda blinked as she felt a bit light. She looked around and looked down to see her back into her street clothes. Before her, she saw a small building. A force seemed to have drawn her to it as she walked towards it and opened the door setting of the chime above it.

"Hello there, welcome to my Dream Shoppe!"

Matilda almost jumped when a stranger appeared before her in a black Chinese dress with red on it along with the red dragon slithering up her body.

"I'm Kaida, it means 'little dragon' and this is my Dream Shoppe. How may I help you?" Kaida introduced with a mysterious smile.

"Um…" Matilda looked around to see rows and rows of shelves that's filled with lots of everyday items but looked prettier, "Actually…I'm not even sure…"

"Oh we sell wishes…"

"Wishes?" Matilda repeated with lit up eyes.

"Yes, you may wish for anything at all and I'll make it come true…in exchange for something important to you," Kaida explained.

"Any wish? At all? Really?" Matilda didn't seem to believe what she was hearing! Kaida wasn't even sure if she heard the 'exchange' part.

"Yes, any at all. What is it that you want?" Kaida answered.

"I want…" Matilda slightly blushed, "There's someone I really like and…I want to be more confident in myself! We're on the same team but…I don't think I really stand out much. I wish I were more like the other girls that beyblade…" Kaida nodded and walked up to one of the shelves and took a jar from the middle shelf. She returned holding it up. It was heart shaped and was revealed to be a bottle with small crescent moon's and swirls decorating it.

"The Moon Maiden's Tears…"

"The…what?"

"The Moon Maiden's Tears. If you drink it, it allows you to use the moon's power to transform into any form you want. It'll be effective until the next full moon. If your dreams come true in those amounts of day, you're granted a magic wish," Kaida explained.

"Magic wish?" Matilda repeated.

"You can remain in that form forever. Ironically, someone earlier this week had a similar wish to yours!" said Kaida with a smile and her eyes glanced over at the Nightmare Candy.

"I just…want to be that perfect person for him…I'll take it!"

"You sure?"

"…Yes! Yes I am! Please! I'll give anything!"

"We just got this today…so how about your goggles?"

"Huh? You want these?" Matilda pulled her goggles off and looked at them, these were her favorite accessories!

"Yes, that's the payment I'll collect by the next full moon."

"…Okay…deal…" she said in a whisper.

"Thank you! That completes our contract!"

* * *

Matilda sat on her bed of the hotel room she's sharing with Salima whom she's met and gotten along with when they all met up at the bus. Salima was still in the hot spring with most of the other girls as Matilda fell back on the bed in her bathrobe and stared at the bottle.

"_If I can choose any of the girls here…who would I choose to be like?" _she thought and she thought about them all. She hid the bottle in her bag.

"_I'll decide when I see him again…" _Matilda thought as she decided to try and enjoy the rest of the stay here.

--------------------

The bus ride back was as crazy as ever among the beygirls. Only Matilda spent more time staring out the window than talking with the rest of them. When the bus ride arrived at their destination next to the beyblade community center, some of the teams were there to pick up their female teammates. Matilda took her time to get off the bus and looked around to find hers.

"Matilda! Over here!"

She saw her good friend, Mihaeru waving her over.

"Mihaeru! Oh, um…" she looked around and saw only he was here, "Where are the others?"

"Oh they couldn't make it! But I said I would pick you up!" Mihaeru replied with a smile.

"Oh…thank you!" Matilda smiled back.

"_Just me and Mihaeru…"_

One Week later:

Matilda sat with the rest of her teammates as they wait outside the hospital to hear news about Mihaeru who suddenly fell sick. It worried Matilda to no end. Time passed and nighttime became later and later until Matilda drifted off to sleep.

---------------------

Mihaeru stared outside his window and saw nothing but green grass and the other buildings of this hospital.

"_This scenery would be so perfect…if it had just one more thing there. I just don't know if…I'll live to see it happen..."_

* * *

"Have you heard what happened to Mihaeru?"

"Poor Mihaeru!"

"No! Poor Matilda!"

"Yes I know! Doesn't she really like him?"

A few of the beygirls decided to gather at Takao's dojo from Hiromi's invite and started discussing Mihaeru condition.

"HIROMI! I told you to NOT invite your friends into my home when I'm OUT!" Takao shouted when he opened his door and saw 5 girls sitting in the dining room. He stepped out for less than 15 minutes for some groceries and came back to this.

"Oh Takao, like you're home at all," said Hiromi and stood up to help him with his bags at least.

"So Takao, have you heard what happened to Mihaeru?" Hiromi asked as she and Takao started to put the groceries away.

"Hm? No I haven't. I haven't spoken to any foreign teams lately," Takao confessed.

"You don't have to! There's a thing called: the news! Mihaeru's in the hospital, he's sick."

"What?!" Takao exclaimed almost spitting cookie crumbs all over Hiromi as he had a cookie in his mouth.

"I said he's sick! And it could be getting worse. I keep hearing from his teammates, besides Matilda because they don't want her to know, that Mihaeru might have a brain tumor…" said Hiromi sadly.

"No way…" even Takao was taken back by this.

"He's losing his ability to use his hands…he won't be able to beyblade and might not live as long as he should…"

"And…why doesn't Matilda know?" Takao asked in a serious tone.

"That would crush her! She likes him, Takao!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"But…don't you think she has every right to know especially since she likes him? Would it hurt her more if Mihaeru suddenly died, or if she knew now and can spend as much time with him as possible before that happens?"

"…Well…" Hiromi's head drops, unsure of the answer…

* * *

"Here Mihaeru!" Matilda came in that day with some flowers for the vase.

"Thanks! Glad to see you feeling more cheerful now. You were so down as I sat here," said Mihaeru as Matilda took the seat next to his bed.

"Oh um…well it looks like you're doing better so…of course I'd feel better!" Matilda lightly blushed as she talked.

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way…" said Mihaeru and his head turned to stare outside again. Matilda's eyes followed and she also stared out the window.

"What are you looking at Mihaeru?" Matilda asked.

"…I'm imagining a tree there. Right there in the middle of all that. I wonder why they never planted one. It can provide shade and more oxygen. Not to mention beautiful flowers if it blooms," said Mihaeru as he stared at the empty space.

"I see…a tree really would be nice out there!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Matilda left by the end of visiting hours and as soon as she stepped and into the hallway, she was surprised by a visitor.

"Special follow-up service. But I see you have yet to use the product," said Kaida in the same outfit as Matilda first saw her in.

"Oh yes…um…sorry…It's just that, things have been happening and-"

"I understand. It's quite unfortunate for your friend…"

"Do you know if he'll get better? Or do I have to pay something in exchange for that answer?" Matilda asked and Kaida shook her head.

"I only sell wishes, not answers. But yes…I know exactly what's going on. Doctors, your friends, and even Mihaeru himself knows his fate. You are a sweet person…but people fear to hurt you. Do you still wish to know the truth?" Kaida asked in a serious tone, her mysterious smile, gone.

"The truth?" Matilda repeated. Has no one told her what's really wrong with Mihaeru?

"Your friend has a brain tumor. He's losing his ability to use his hands. In short, there's not much hope for him to live very long…"

Matilda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mihaeru, her Mihaeru, is dying…

* * *

That night, Matilda stared outside at the moon.

"_Effective until the next full moon…Oh Mihaeru…" _Matilda looked at her Moon Maiden's Tears in her hands, _"I may be using this for a completely different intention than I originally planned…" _

The next day, and the day after that, Matilda visited Mihaeru. But everyday was the same: Matilda would keep a brave face for him, as would Mihaeru; but Mihaeru does something else too…Mihaeru fakes his smiles. She sees right through him and wants to see a genuine smile from him…

"_I want him to be happy…that's all I want. If I can just give him a moment of happiness, it'll make me happy. Mihaeru is everything to me…"_

"Mihaeru, do you believe in miracles?" Matilda asked the following day.

"Hm? That's a good question…I really want to believe in miracles but…actually, yes, yes I do! It's the only kinda of hope we have in this world…it would be stupid not to believe it," said Mihaeru and smiles for her, but she could see how fake it was…

* * *

Matilda stood outside in the grass that night, staring into Mihaeru's room and then up at the moon. She then looked at the product her hands. She closed her eyes and wished…

"_Please…turn me into a cherry blossom tree!" _

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Mihaeru's eyes snapped open, some force causing his sudden sense of being awake. He sat up from his bed and looked outside, suddenly lets out a gasp and quickly leaves his bed, pressing his hands against the window. No matter how long he stared or how many times he blinked, it was there before him: In the center of all the hospital buildings, on the grass, was a large blooming cherry blossom tree. In a matter of seconds, Mihaeru grabbed a thin jacket and ran outside and found himself standing before the tree. He reached his hand out and touched it.

"It's real…" he said out loud in a whisper. The ground was made pink from the falling petals and he picked some up to smell them, making the tree more real to him every second. He looked again at the petals in his hands, every moment drawn to them. He suddenly felt something in his eyes and his lips started to curve.

"It's so beautiful…" A smile spreads across his face, "It's real…"

Mihaeru held the petals to his heart and silently cried at this amazing sight before him. His heart felt so warm, as if an entire weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He was happy…so joyful of this treat.

"I'm so lucky…"

Despite what his fate is, Mihaeru never felt so lucky in his life to witness the impossible.

"_A miracle…" _Mihaeru then gasped again, _"Matilda!" _

Mihaeru touched the tree again,

"Matilda…"

Mihaeru leaned his body against it and listened,

"Matilda…" he repeated as he slid down and sat against the tree.

"Matilda…thank you…for everything…"

"_If my dreams come true…then I get a wish. I wish to give my life to Mihaeru!" _

_---------------------------_

Kaida sat in her Dream Shoppe and her eyes widen when she heard of the wish upon the moon…

---------------------------

Mihaeru opened his eyes and found himself back in his hospital bed. He sat up abruptly and ran to the window. He gasped as he saw the tree.

"It's still there…it's real!"

People were just as dumbfounded by this miraculous appearance of this tree but Mihaeru was more…hurt.

"_Matilda…"_

_

* * *

_

"We'll have to do more tests on you but by this point, you should be fine. It's a miracle but…your tumor just completely disappeared!"

Mihaeru nodded as the doctor got up and left. He mentally cursed himself as he got out of bed and rushed to the door, had to get to the tree!

As soon as Mihaeru opened the door, his face softened.

"Mihaeru!" Matilda wiped her eyes as she smiled for him, her clothes covered in cherry blossoms.

"Matilda…" Mihaeru barely breathed the name out. He walked closer to her and brought her into an embrace.

"Matilda! You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright, Mihaeru…if I can make you happy, I'll never leave you alone!" Matilda confidently said to him and smiled for him, "Because…I love you!"

Mihaeru stared into her eyes, seeing a whole new side of her…but he loved it…as did Matilda.

* * *

Kaida held a batch of cherry blossoms as well as Matilda's goggles in her hands.

"_My oh my little Matilda. This payment is too much! Now where shall I put these?" _Kaida asked herself as she looked at the cherry blossoms. Kaida smiled, really happy to have served such a good-hearted customer.

"_The person you loved brought out the confidence in you…to make a hard choice. But…it wasn't hard for you, was it, Matilda? Even though you knew you may never have lived after that full moon, you did it anyway…you're extremely lucky for me to have given your life back to you. After all…the payment was too much…" _

Kaida smiled as she dropped the cherry blossoms and with a wave of her hand, the flowers separated and decorated themselves on the walls.

"_Be happy with him, Matilda…you truly deserve it…"_

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**-I love the Mihaeru/Matilda couple (Miguel/Mathilda)! They're my first favorite straight couple in beyblade!**

**-The original product was called "The Chameleon Perfume" and the chapter had a different plot as well. But in the end, I based it once again on another chapter from the manga-but with a twist. **


	3. Forbidden

Hiromi tilted her head and sighed as she watches a young, strong, hardworking, man chop some wood.

"Hey Hiromi!"

He can be mean but it's really just him being strict, responsible, and tends to give tough love. But when he smiles, it makes it all worth it…

"Hiromi! Hello?!"

The young man is mature, responsible, and reliable. He's the perfect man any girl could ask for.

"Hiromi! We're calling you!"

There's just one little problem…

"Hiromi!" Takao's face suddenly popped in front of her from nowhere, waking Hiromi from her staring but due to his sudden appearance, she jumped in surprise causing her to spill the lemonade jug she was holding.

"Oh thanks! Way to go, Takao!" Hiromi blamed him immediately despite the fact that the lemonade was spilled on poor Takao.

That perfect man is more than 5 years older than young teenager, Hiromi. The time they spent together while he was coaching the beyblade team while she was cheerleader, really made Hiromi gather unexpected feelings for Takao's older brother, Hitoshi Kinomiya. Sure he didn't give her much of a glance but his wisdom, his looks, and being an overall amazing coach, just couldn't make Hiromi look away from him anymore. Hiromi even went as far as saying they have at least one thing in common: They both like yelling at Takao.

"Hey! Hiromi! Can you get me a drink!?" Daichi yelled with a wave and Hiromi immediately responded. Daichi and Hitoshi were both chopping wood and Hiromi waited took this chance!

"Coming!" she cried, going over to the table they set up to retrieve cups and poured the remaining lemonade left for two.

"Hiromi! You didn't hear a word I said, did you?!" Takao shouted after her but she didn't respond, "What the heck?! Why won't she talk to me?!"

"She _has_ been acting a little weird…" said Max, watching Kai and Rei's beybattle while enjoying his soda. Although Kai and Rei seem to spend more time staring into each other's eyes than actually beybattling; as Kyoujyu stated over and over again.

"Tell me about it!" Takao sat down in the grass next to Max, "She finds the dumbest excuses to come over here and when she does, she doesn't even participate in what we're doing! She's always sighing and spacing out!"

At that moment, Kai and Rei finished their 'beybattle' that ended in a draw and the two joined them with Kyoujyu scolding them for not even trying.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't help but overhear something about Hiromi acting weird?" Rei asked while Kai dealt with Kyoujyu.

"Have you not seen Hiromi?!" Takao exclaimed but Rei lightly blushed, admitting to himself that he spent more time looking and paying attention only to his beloved Kai. Takao repeated what he and Max were talking about earlier and instead of getting an explanation from Rei, they got a small giggle.

"I think…Hiromi's helplessly in love," Rei concluded with a cute smile. Max and Takao's mouths dropped,

"How can you conclude that so easily?!" Takao gaped.

"Well…I was kinda in her same situation not too long ago," Rei confessed.

"Oh yeah! You and Kai!" Max laughed, can't believe he forgot.

"Okay…but Hiromi likes who?" Takao asked and they glanced over at Hiromi _still _with Daichi and Hitoshi.

"Kinomiya, if you had to pick between your brother and Daichi, who would you pick? Who do you _think_ Hiromi likes?!" Kai snapped, coming up behind them and Takao rolled his eyes at his rival.

"Hmm…let me think: Incest, or pedophile? You tell me!" Takao bit back with sarcasm.

"Daichi's only 2 years younger…" Max reminded.

"You know what I mean!" Takao argued back.

* * *

Later that day, Hiromi continued her usual routine until Hitoshi went inside the dojo.

"_Oh Hitoshi…I just have to tell him!" _

The afternoon rolled around until evening was coming close and everyone was about to leave. Hiromi has done this several times before. She would start a conversation with Hitoshi, wanting to confess her feelings but it always ends the same way: her chickening out.

"Okay! I'll do it today!" Hiromi gripped her fist and took in breath, bravely walking up to Hitoshi who just finished putting their cups and mugs into the sink.

"Can I help you, Hiromi?" Hitoshi asked when he saw her.

"Um…" Hiromi stiffened up and her mind went blank.

"Hitoshi! I'll be heading back with Kai. Want me to let Takao know that you want him in here now?" Rei asked and Hitoshi nodded,

"Please do."

When Rei left, Hitoshi turned his attention back to Hiromi but Hiromi didn't want to be left alone with him even though technically that's what she wants!

"I uh…" Hiromi thought of Rei, and remembered when he took a chance and confessed to Kai who gave a silent return of his love(unless you count 'baka neko' meaning 'I love you too'). She took in a deep breath and hoped that fate was on her side, "I LOVE YOU HITOSHI!" she shouted, which sounded much less affectionate than she attended but it's out and she can't turn back now. Hiromi didn't want to move or look but when Hitoshi made no sounds or movement, Hiromi slowly lifted her head to meet eyes with the older Kinomiya. Hitoshi looked at her…as he's always looked at her. Not happy, sad, mad, or ashamed. It's that same straight and serious face…

"You're a good and mature person, Hiromi," Hitoshi started and puts a hand on her shoulder, "But I'm just too old for you. I'm sorry." Hitoshi takes his hand away and walks past her leaving Hiromi with a destroyed heart.

"_Why should age…even matter?!" _Hiromi screamed in her mind as tears started to fall rapidly.

**If a shop can grant you any wish you can ask for in exchange for something important to you, what would you wish for?**

Hiromi's crying eased a bit when she noticed she wasn't in the dojo anymore. She looked around and found herself surrounded by white fluffy clouds and a small building before her.

The chimes rung out letting the owner know a customer has arrived. Kaida spun around to see a teary customer looking around. Kaida picked up her black with red fake fur trench coat and places it over her usual black with red designs garment.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Kaida greeted with a mysterious smile. Hiromi got startled and backed up, almost hitting the shelf behind her.

"Um…wh-who? Wh-wha...?"

"I'm Kaida…it means 'little dragon' and this is my Dream Shoppe. We sell wishes. What is it that you wish for?"

"Wishes?" Hiromi's eyes widen and she quickly rubbed her eyes to rid of her dried and new tears, "Explain!"

"Simple: You want a wish. I grant it for you…in exchange for something important to you," Kaida explained.

"Something important? Like what?" Hiromi asked nervously.

"Oh it really depends on the wish," said Kaida with a shrug.

"I see…um…is it possible to…well…"

"_But I'm just too old for you. I'm sorry."_

"Can you make me older?!"

Kaida only blinked, the wish not even fazing her,

"No problem," she replied and Hiromi lightly gasped,

"Really?"

"Really," Kaida nodded, turning her body to walk down the many rows of on the shelves. Finally she stopped before an entire shelf of hourglasses; they're big, small, fat, and thin, all with many different colors and designs. After scanning a bit to her right, she picked an average-sized charcoal hourglass with white sand. After picking it up, Hiromi saw a smaller hourglass was attached to it as well.

"Here you go. Use the Jack Hour Glass," said Kaida when she walked back to Hiromi and handed the item to her. In the next moment, Kaida snapped her fingers and a flash of light nearly blinded Hiromi. When she opened them again, her mouth drops when she saw the hourglass that was previously in her hand enlarge before her, the top of the hourglass hitting the ceiling.

"See these sands falling? This is your life. You wish to get older? I can make the hole bigger so more sand will fall through until you reach the age you wish to be," Kaida explained and then pointed at Hiromi's hand where she held the miniature hour glass previously attached to the large one, "Destroy it and you'll revert to your current age and go back in time when you first made the wish."

"What? So if I live 20 years and then destroy the hour glass, I'll come right back here?" Hiromi asked.

"Well not in my Shoppe but the wherever your heart screamed for help," Kaida replied and Hiromi nodded.

"What if I lose it?"

"Only you can destroy it. It won't work if someone else does it. So it can be dangerous. If you lose it and regret ever becoming older, you'll never be able to return to your former self," Kaida warned and Hiromi looked at the hourglass in her hand.

"…What do I pay you with?" Hiromi asked lifting her head again.

"I see you're going through with it…very well. If you never destroy the hourglass by the end of your life, I'll simply take that hourglass back. If you do use it…I'll take your memories."

"My…memories?" Hiromi repeated.

"Yes…I'll take the memories you had when you were older."

"…Deal!" Hiromi will take any chance if it means having a chance with Hitoshi.

"Very well, that completes our contract!" Kaida waved her arm and pulled a white sheet from the air and tossed it to Hiromi.

"You might want to get out of those clothes if you're going to get older," she advised. Hiromi hesitated but Kaida brought her to the back of the store for privacy.

Kaida stood next to the hourglass and puts her hands together, then separating them again making a small circle glowing in golden light like a halo.

"Tell me when…" Kaida's hands pulled away from each other, making the hole bigger between her hands and the hourglass causing more sand to fall rapidly. Hiromi suddenly felt weird, but she felt it, felt that she was changing.

"……Stop!"

Kaida immediately puts her hands together in a clap and the hourglass started dripping smaller amounts of sand again.

Hiromi blinked and looked at herself, starting at her hands.

"I'm…older…"

* * *

Hitoshi walked down the street by himself with an unexpected 'stalker' behind him. A pair of eyes peaked from behind a thick pole and watched him walk so perfectly. When he got far enough, the pair of eyes followed. After a few more minutes, he took a turn and went into a store called "Kawaii Cool." Hitoshi came out in less than five minutes with a small bag and the following continued.

"_Hitoshi…"_

The older Kinomiya continued his walk until he reached an empty park; there he stood by himself for a few moments.

"I know you're there. What is it that you want whoever you are?"

"Eep!" Hiromi squeaked and tried to hide herself but Hitoshi already knows somebody is hiding behind a tree.

"Well?" Hitoshi turned his body around but Hiromi didn't move. After some silence, neither of the two moving, Hiromi finally took a small peak from behind the tree and the two met eyes. Slowly, Hiromi stepped out, revealing a young woman with long brown hair in an orange tank top and short jeans with flip flops, many bracelets around her wrists, and a bag on her shoulder.

Hitoshi blinked after taking a glance at her entire body.

"Can I help you?"

Hiromi made a small sound to herself, trying to understand whether Hitoshi knows it's her or not.

"I um…was hoping to know…" Hiromi glanced at the bag that Hitoshi was holding, "Where you got that!"

"_That was the dumbest thing I could ask for!" _

"Oh this? It's from Kawaii Cool. You followed me for this?"

"Um…I guess…I'm new around here!" Hiromi quickly added hoping Hitoshi doesn't recognize her. Hitoshi blinked again as he stared at her for a few more seconds.

"Then let me show you around."

"…Huh?" Hiromi's mind went blank: does he really not recognize her?

* * *

"_I'm walking next to Hitoshi!"_ Hiromi squealed in her mind as the two walked down the street together. She tried her best to keep her cool while being so close to him.

"Do you want lunch?" Hitoshi asked and Hiromi almost didn't hear but she quickly nodded without saying a word.

"_He's so nice! This can't be real!" _Hiromi was on cloud nine and couldn't have wanted anything else.

"OH MY GOSH! MING-MING is COMING!!!!"

Hitoshi and Hiromi glanced across the street to see Takao, Max, and Kyoujyu standing before a poster on a window.

"I wonder when she finds time to beyblade," Max asked but Takao only shrugged.

"Who knows, but I know I could never beyblade and do some other activity!"

"You do kendo…" Max reminded with a sweatdrop.

Hitoshi only sighed and continued walking while Hiromi was tempted to run over and hit Kyoujyu over the head but she remembered that she's older now and instead followed Hitoshi.

"_Stop being a fan boy over Ming-Ming you dimwit!" _Hiromi shouted in her mind. Her mind went through the entire scenario of what would happen if she were there and able to hit them over the head. While doing that, she did not realize that they were in a café and he asked her to sit.

"S-Sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention…" Hiromi apologized shyly as she took her seat.

"No problem," Hitoshi replied as he looked over some drinks.

"Um…I just realized that I don't exactly have money with me…" Hiromi confessed and blushed for being so forgetful!

"No problem, I'll pay," Hitoshi offered and Hiromi's heart melted; he's so sweet! But…his expression is not different than the way he used to look at her…

After that realization, Hiromi stared at Hitoshi as he raised an arm to get a waiter or waitress.

"_Even when I'm older…he still doesn't seem to be attracted to me…" _

"Um excuse me…"

"Hm? Oh! I'm sorry!" Hiromi realized he was asking her what she wanted to drink or does she need more time.

"N-No! It's okay! Water will be fine!"

The waitress left and Hitoshi looked at Hiromi.

"You're awfully distracted aren't you?" he asked and Hiromi quickly started turning red as she tried to answer.

"Well um…I uh…"

Hitoshi reached into the Kawaii Cool bag and took out a box, placing it in front of Hiromi.

"…?" Hiromi only stared blankly at the small box.

"I found it in Kawaii Cool. Hoping it would be a good gift to give a certain someone to forgive me," said Hitoshi as Hiromi continued to stare at the box.

"Unfortunately…" Hitoshi continued and crossed his arms, "It didn't cross my mind how long your hair really is. So it might be too long," Hitoshi reached across the table to open the box, revealing rolled up long orange-light orange ribbons.

Hiromi stopped staring and slowly lifted her eyes to meet Hitoshi's.

"You…know? Know that it's…"

Hitoshi slightly nodded,

"Not at first but there's no denying that it's you. I don't know how this happened but…I'm telling you right now that I like you, just the way you were. Changing who you are, won't make me like you any more than I already did."

Hiromi lowered her head again in grief, with watery tears in her eyes.

"Will you go back to your old self if I take you on date?"

Hiromi lifted her head once more to see Hitoshi with constantly blinking and moving eyes, as if insecure of what he asked.

"Hitoshi…" Hiromi clutched her bag tighter, remembering that hourglass in it. She looked at him once more and slowly smiled.

"No…you don't have to. Just knowing that…means so much to me!"

"Hiromi…? You can change back…can't you?" Hitoshi asked, serious once more.

"Yes…" Hiromi stared at her gift and touched them as she slowly started to cry, "But I may never have that date…"

Tears fell and some dripped onto the box of ribbons.

"Thank you…Hitoshi…"

Becoming older…didn't change a thing. It only took things away from her. Her friends, those missing years, and a chance to be with Hitoshi…

Taking that hourglass into her hand, Hiromi wanted to get that all back, even if it means forgetting all this.

"Hiromi!" Hitoshi stood up from his seat and reached out to her. It almost seemed as if time stopped…crying but Hiromi smiled for him, happy to know that he could make her so happy with just a gift, even if she'll forget it.

Glass and sands fell to the floor.

* * *

Kaida lifted her head,

"Why…want that all back already?" Kaida asked out loud as she placed the Jack Hour Glass back on the shelf. The moment he fingers left the hourglass, she heard a small thump on her wooden floor causing her to look over her shoulder to find the source of the sound. Taking a few steps away from the hourglass shelf, Kaida walked up to two rolls of ribbons that seemed to have fallen out of thin air.

"Hmm…" Kaida reached down and picked them up, giving them a good observation resulting in a small mysterious smile on Kaida's face, "Ah…so this is his wish…"

Kaida went back to the shelf and pulled a different hourglass off it.

"This completes our contract…"

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Hiromi!" Hiromi stopped and turned to see Takao and Kyoujyu running up to her.

"Sheesh! Why is it so hard to talk to you these days?!" Takao exclaimed as he and Kyoujyu caught up and started catching their breaths.

"What do you mean?" Hiromi asked innocently.

"You haven't been by the dojo for a few days now! And you always run off right after school! So we had to run to catch you," said Kyoujyu and Hiromi only stared at the ground.

"Do you…need me there?"

"Well…no…yes…" Takao tried to find the right words.

"We kinda miss you and we're all worried," Kyoujyu explained, "I mean…you started acting this way so suddenly!"

"Oh don't worry! I'm fine!" said Hiromi with a fake smile.

"Well when will you come by again?" Takao asked and Hiromi shrugged,

"I don't know…hopefully soon. I mean, I have lots of homework!"

"Well whenever you can then. My brother says he wants to talk to you so come over when you can!" said Takao and Hiromi's heart skipped a beat.

"W-Wait…" Hiromi reached out to Takao when he was about to leave, "What do you mean he's wants to talk to me?"

"I mean what I mean! He wants to talk to you! So he asked me to ask you to come by the dojo sometime!"

"Oh…I see…" Hiromi wasn't sure if she was hearing things right. Then again…maybe Hitoshi just wants to apologize again, she shouldn't get her hopes up, "Maybe I can stop by today."

"_And get it over with…" _Hiromi thought to herself.

"Well then let's go now!" Takao urged.

* * *

"Huh…I guess my brother's no home. Sorry for dragging you here, Hiromi," said Takao after realizing his brother's not home.

"You idiot!" Hiromi exclaimed with an anime vein.

"Oh! But he did say to give you this if you ever come by when he's not around," Takao added and handed her a small box.

Hiromi blinked and stared at the unfamiliar box, hesitant to take it. When she finally did and opened it, it was empty except for a folded up note.

_Hiromi,_

_I want to say sorry again for turning you down. I hope you forgive me. I wanted to get you something, but let's just say they didn't have anything perfect enough for you. _

_I didn't realize it before, but while you're younger than me and not fully reached your maturity, I now know how much you love me. _

_So if it's alright with you, I would like to take you out on a date._

_Don't tell Takao or anyone else about this or your answer. I would like to hear your answer myself. _

_-Hitoshi_

Hiromi's eyes widened, not believing what she just read and had to read it over again to get it. But after she was done, she wasn't sure if this was for real or not!

At that moment, the front door slid open, with the older Kinomiya brother stepping in.

"Oh…Hiromi," Hitoshi whispered her name and she spun around with the note to her chest.

"Nii-San, I'm calling over the gang okay?" Takao told his brother before dragging Kyoujyu out the back door as he pulled out his cell phone to get in touch with Max and Rei(wherever Rei is, Kai is found as well, which saves Takao some minutes).

"H-Hitoshi-San! Um…I…"

Hitoshi gave the same blank stare at her, but something was different,

"Hiromi, would you like to go out with me?"

"_This is the Spade Hourglass. It's a very tricky product. But you made your wish just in time and paid your price to me early…"_

"Hitoshi…" Hiromi had tears ready to fall with a giant frog stuck in her throat as she is unable to answer.

"_So I will take these ribbons…"_

"I want to feel that love…so maybe…" Hiromi blinked in surprise when she saw Hitoshi smile…at her, "So maybe I can learn to love you too."

Hiromi cried and ran to Hitoshi to cry on him, and he protectively held her.

"…_in exchange, the Spade Hourglass lets you keep your memories, memories that were meant to be forgotten due to the affects of another product. So…have fun with your remembered memories!"_ Kaida disappeared from Hitoshi's dreams but Hitoshi was grateful to have kept the memories that Hiromi lost.

"_I don't know if this will work out. Our ages are a tad apart…"_

Hitoshi softly patted Hiromi's head as she cried and held onto him,

"_But I want to know what it would be like to be loved by someone like her. Someone who has the courage to love someone out of their reach. And maybe, just maybe, I can learn to have that courage to love as well…_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-So those that have read my other fanfics will notice this store that appears often. Same unnamed counter girl(or woman in future) with blonde hair. It's the exact same store with the same stuff in it: one side full of Hello Kitty cute and pink stuff on journals, dolls, and accessories while the other side has anime, manga, and video games merchandises like key chains and figures. So anyway, I finally got the name for it: Kawaii Cool! **

**The 'cool' part taken from a store in my mall that basically has that exact same description but it's called "Too Cool"**

**Kawaii Cool is probably the only thing in all my fanfics that crosses over with each other.**

**-I can't remember when, but I do like the Hitoshi/Hiromi couple now. Considering they're the only mature people on G-Rev, both 'coached' the teach at one point, and having Hiromi friends with Takao, it's easy to see her liking Hitoshi. As for Hitoshi liking her back, I agree, not as likely, but I think they would make a good couple. **

**-Summer's almost here!!! Maybe I really will draw all of Kaida's outfits! And the wishes she has granted!**


End file.
